How Kaly Stole Christmas
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Kaly has not recieved any presents so she decides to play the grinch and steal all the presents. WIll someone stop her and change her mind before she destorys the presents? Kirk/Spock at the end


**T'Slash: **This one is all Terry's idea! I just ran with it…very far but it was worth it to anyone who knows my character Kallista! This wont be my only Christmas story to do…got another one in my head but I do hope you all enjoy this one! And please, please, please Review! Make my day before Chemistry final kills me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but Kallista…she I half own…she swears she owns herself.

**How Kaly Stole Christmas**

It was Christmas time on the _Enterprise_ again. Everyone was excited giving presents to everyone, no matter what color of shirt they had. Even Spock was giving out presents and receiving them. Everyone was getting presents but for one girl, a lone redshirt by the name of Kallista, Kaly to her friends. She had been a very naughty girl and had not received a single present this year. Nothing was under the giant tree in the rec room for her.

So it was the day before Christmas, Kaly sat in her room cursing the fact that no one had given her any presents, left anything for her under the tree. She was forced to watch as her colleges received presents, even the rest of the redshirts gained presents but here. While she was sitting in her room she came up with an evil, evil idea.

"If they won't give me anything for Christmas then I will take Christmas away from them," she thought, an evil grin spreading across her face. She looked down at her outfit; she already had the red shit all that was needed was some stuffing and a Santa Clause hat. "They don't include me in there celebrations I will ruin Christmas for everyone!"

She marched to her closet, pulled out her dusty old Santa Hat, her blue hair hanging straight down her back. She looked herself over in the mirror, smirking as she lined her shit with the white stuffing, truly making it into Santa's coat. She smiled to herself, happy with the result and grabbed her giant red bag, tiptoeing past her two room mate and into the hallway.

_You're a mean one Miss Kaly_

_You really are a hell_

_You're as cuddly as a Klingon_

_You're as sweet as a Romulan_

_Miss Kaly_

_You're an evil friend with an evil dark side_

Kaly sung to herself as she walked down the hallway, making sure to avoid the crewmembers at their posts. She walked down the hallway, grinning as each step took her closer to her prize, jumping into the shadows as she heard a crewmember walk by. She peaked out of her hiding place, watching as her two friends Aki and Terry passed by, never once noticing her hiding place.

_You're a monster. Miss Kaly_

_Your hearts a large black hole_

_Your brain is full of mischief_

_You've got darkness in your soul Miss Kaly_

_I wouldn't go near you with a _

_Phaser on Full_

Kaly smiled as she entered the rec room. Looking up at the large Christmas tree, all its lights twinkling in the darkness. She looked over at her bag, smiling as she approached the tree, setting about collecting all the presents, shoving them ungraciously into her bag, calculating where to hide it once she was done.

_You're a vile one Miss Kaly_

_You have Ceti eels in your smile_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick drakoulias_

_Miss Kaly_

_Given the choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick drakoulias_

Kaly sang louder, now that she knew she was never going to be discovered, having disabled the security footage earlier in her room. She looked at her bag, not even halfway full before shoving even more presents in before walking around the tree, making sure there was nothing she could be missing.

_You're a foul one Miss Kaly_

_You're nasty wasty Warrigul_

_Your heart is full of Slug-o-Cola_

_Your soul is full of hate_

_Miss Kaly_

Kaly smiled up at the tree, looking at all the shinning ornaments and lights before glaring at them. No one had cared to ask her help! She turned on her gravity boots, smiling as she levitated to the top of the tree, taking the ornaments off and throwing them into her sack.

_The three best words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote_

_Evil! _

_Evilly!  
Evilness!_

Kaly said sarcastically, quoting what Jim had told her earlier that day. Her anger rising as she tore the lights off the tree, ripping some of the needles off before shoving the lights in her now almost filled bag.

_You're a plotter Miss Kaly'_

_You're the queen of dangerous cliffs_

_Your hearts a dead bell pepper squashed with moldy purple spots_

_Miss Kaly!_

She walked down the hallway, her sac thrown over her shoulder smirking as she invaded each crew room, taking up the presents they had hidden away. Smiling as she continued marching down the hallway towards Engineering. Smirking as she remembered a place she went when she never wanted people to find her.

_Your soul is a class four black hole_

_Overflowing with the most disgraceful_

_Assortment of expendable redshirts_

_Imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots_

Kaly smiled as she tucked the giant bag, happy now that she had every present from every room. Even Scotty's office and Sickbay she had invaded, making sure to stay out of eyesight as she stole up all the presents on this ship.

_You nauseate me, Miss Kaly_

_With a noxious super nos_

_You're a crooked crazy cadet and, _

_You use a crooked phaser_

_Miss Kaly_

She smiled as she tiptoed back into her room, shredding her outfit and tossing it under the bed just to make sure no one would find it before changing into her pajamas, smiling as she looked over at her still slumbering roommates.

_You're a three Decker sour brat and brogs tall sandwich_

_With arsenic sauce!_

She whispered to herself before closing her eyes, promising to space the presents first thing in the morning.

"Oh no! Did you hear? Someone took all the presents in the ship last night!" Kaly heard Rand saying as she walked down the hallway towards the hidden presents, getting ready to space them as soon as she reached them.

"Who would do that?" Christine asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know but whoever did is even more then evil!"

Kaly shook her head, fighting to keep her grin off her face. She was called evil on enough occasions now…she took joy in them admiring her work. Only this time they would never know it was her, to security it would look as if she never left her room.

"Mizz Kaly! Mizz Kaly wait," Kaly heard someone yell. She paused, turning to see a flustered Chekov running up towards her, something hidden behind his back.

"What is it, Pavel?" she asked, smiling down at him as he came to stand besides her, bent over to catch his breath. "And you know not to call me Mizz Kaly just Kaly."

"Sorry Kaly," Chekov said, smiling as he held out a red package. "I knov zat you hawe heard about all ze presents being stolen, yes?" Kaly nodded, looking down at the red packaged, her heart beating faster. Could it be? "Vell I am glad zat zey never found this! Merry Christmas!" He held the present out to her.

"T-thank you," Kaly whispered, eyes wide as she took the present in her hand. She looked up at Chekov, his eyes wide and innocent. She smiled as she opened her present, pulling out a sparkling red headband.

"You love headbands," he said, smiling as he pounced on his feet. "I know zis cause you are never without one. Do… do you like it?"

"I love it Pavel! Thank you," Kaly said, putting it on her head, smiling as it sparkled. Her heart heavy with guilt.

"I am glad!" Chekov said, smiling brighter. "I hope ze other presents are found soon."

"Me too Chekov," she said, iching to go retrieve the presents. "In fact I will go look with the rest of the crew now. I will see you later Pavel."

"Okay! See you!" Chekov said, smiling as she ran.

Kaly felt her heart grow three sizes right then. Chekov had given her a gift even though everyone had ignored her, had refused to give her presents but Chekov hadn't forgotten. She smiled as she felt the headbands weight on her head. She rounded the corner, stepping into her hiding spot, the sac of presents laid out in front of her.

"How am I going to do this?" she asked herself, sitting besides the presents, contemplating how to return the presents as well as the ornaments and lights to the tree without anyone finding out it was her.

Kaly sat there looking at the brightly wrapped presents mixed with ornaments before her outfit from last night fell out of her bag. She smiled, pickling up the material. She would return it… and now she had a way!

After hacking into the system again, this time locking the doors to the rec room she looked into the mirror. She sighed knowing her blue hair would give her away. She looked back at her Santa Hat, now shining like new before pulling her hair up and tucking it under it, fixing her beard onto her face, smirking under it as she grabbed the sac. Sneaking back into the hallway before entering the ventilation system.

She smiled as she watched crew members pass under her, unknowing of what she had done. What she was doing now. It only took minutes to reach the rec room and taking out the ornaments and lights she set about redecorating the tree, smiling as it twinkled back at her before she flew back into the shaft, opening the doors.

"What the? I swear the tree was bare earlier," Jim said, looking up at the huge sparkling tree, the crew of duty stepping in besides him. Kaly took a deep breath readying herself before flying down from the vent.

"That's because it wasn't James Kirk," she said, smiling as she made her voice deeper, smiling as she looked out at all the crew.

"And just who are you?" McCoy asked, arms folded across his chest, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Santa Clause of course, Leonard McCoy," she said, touching down, dropping the bag besides her, and ignoring his snort of disbelief. "I heard that something had happened to all the Christmas presents and had my reindeer do double time in order to help solve that problem." She opened the bag up, letting the presents spill over. "Go on, Ho ho ho, there are presents for everyone!"

The crew smiled, picking up their gifts. They wouldn't question how the gifts were returned they were just happy that they were back. Leonard continued to glare at her as Jim handed him a present telling him to relax.

"Thank you 'Santa'," Jim said, smirking.

_No way could he know who I am, _Kaly thought, before smirking. Oh that is right she had a gift left. One way to make certain that everything would be how it was meant to be.

"No thanks are needed but before I go there is one more present that needs to be revealed," she said, smiling as she walked up to Spock and Jim, looking up at the mistletoe hanging above them. "I wish to tell you both that it is illogical to ignore your feelings. Spock, Jim loves you and Jim, Spock loves you. Take this Christmas magic and let your love grow. You both disserve it." She smiled as a blush flushed across each of their faces before she pointed up.

Jim and Spock looked up, blushing deeper as the say the spring of Mistletoe hanging above them. Jim looked over at Spock, nervous. He knew he wanted to kiss Spock but…what if 'Santa' was lying. What if Spock didn't love him back?

Spock solved the problem, pulling Jim close, stealing his lips in a kiss. Kaly smiled as she watched Jim melt into the kiss, happy that her job was done. She looked though the crowd spotting Chekov looking around a frown on his face.

"Pavel Chekov," she said, smiling as he stepped closer. "Thank you for saving the one who did not believe in Christmas. She did not expect to get anything this year."

"Et was nothing," Chekov said, blushing slightly.

"It was everything. I wish to thank you on Kallista's behalf," she said, smiling as she handed him his own present. He looked down, shocked and she took this opportunity to activate the gravity boots, launching her up into the air.

"I wish all of you a Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully before disappearing. Kaly smiled as she made her way back to her room, packing the suit away under her bed before dressing for the party, smoothing out her hair and looking at her headband. She smiled to herself before leaving, humming Christmas songs as she walked, eager to get back to the party and her friend Chekov. She may have been the Grinch but she was also Santa. And she couldn't have been happier! Now she just had to find a way to runite Spock Prime with his Kirk.

**T'Slash: **This is what 12 hours of studying for one final does to you! Makes you write Slash and kill a good old Christmas story! I do have to say I think I like my version…might make a chapter story of it one day but for now it's perfect! I hope you all liked it or at least thought it was funny! Please remember to review! Would make my day!


End file.
